Keep the Chance Alive
かせ!! ピッコロ の |Rōmaji title =Chansu o Ikase!! Pikkoro Sutemi no Engo Shageki |Literal title = Seize the Chance!! Piccolo's Suicide Support Strike |Number = 93 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The Last Chance |Airdate = June 5, 1991 |English Airdate = October 14, 1999 |Previous = Trump Card |Next = Power of the Spirit }} かせ!! ピッコロ の |Chansu o Ikase!! Pikkoro Sutemi no Engo Shageki|lit. "Seize the Chance!! Piccolo's Suicide Support Strike"}} is the 19th episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninety-third overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 5, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 14, 1999. Summary Goku continues to gather energy for the Spirit Bomb. Frieza watches on in curiosity, as do Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin. Finally, Frieza begins to grow impatient and starts hitting Goku to make him retaliate, but Goku merely keeps his hands in the air, laughing at Frieza's ignorance. Meanwhile, on King Kai's Planet, King Kai, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu receive an unwelcome visit by the deceased Ginyu Force members, Recoome, Burter, Jeice and Guldo. As they begin toying around with their fighting poses and testing their abilities by destroying King Kai's things, the Z Fighters stand up to them. King Kai himself emerges and orders the Ginyu Force to leave, but Recoome mocks King Kai, who then challenges Recoome to a fight. Just then, King Kai senses that Goku is using the Spirit Bomb. Finally, on Namek, Frieza's patience with Goku reaches its end and he begins attacking Goku relentlessly. Desperate to help Goku, Piccolo has Gohan and Krillin transfer their remaining energy to him in order to hold Frieza off. As Frieza moves in to finish Goku, he notices the Spirit Bomb's reflection in the sea and sees it in the sky, realizing what Goku was up to. Frieza prepares to finish Goku off with a Death Beam directly between the eyes, but Piccolo jumps in at the last second and lands a kick in Frieza's face, sending him plunging into the water. Frieza furiously rises back up and sets his eyes on Piccolo. As Piccolo prepares to hold Frieza off, the Z Fighters on King Kai's planet decide to fight the Ginyu Force off themselves. Major Events *Goku continues to gather energy for the Spirit Bomb. Battles *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form-50%) *Piccolo vs. Frieza (Final Form-50%) Appearances Locations *Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Goku continues to charge his large Spirit Bomb against Frieza Differences from the manga *Bulma reminiscing about Goku's strength ever since he was little to Captain Ginyu (as a frog) is exclusive to the anime. *The deceased members of the Ginyu Force and their appearance on King Kai's Planet is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the Remastered Edition, Christopher Sabat does not re-dub his voice work as Recoome, creating a continuity error between Recoome's more dimwitted-sounding voice in the Namek Saga and intelligent and refined-sounding voice shown here. *In the flashback of Goku's previous battles, Nappa and child Krillin are still voiced by Christopher Sabat and Sonny Strait rather than Phil Parsons and Laurie Steele, who voiced them in the Remastered editions. *In the English dub, Bulma tells the Ginyu frog that Goku won every competition he entered as a kid while a flashback footage of Goku as a kid training under Master Roshi is shown. This is in fact false since Goku was only runner up in the 21st and 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, making the 23rd the only one that he won. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 93 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 93 (BDZ) pt-br:Não deixem passar essa oportunidade! Piccolo ajuda Goku fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 093 pl:Dragon Ball Z 093 Korzystam z okazji!! Piccolo desperacko przyjmuje atak na siebie Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z